


Ende und Anfang

by Yamimaru



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Am Ende eines langen, erfüllten Lebens sind es die Menschen, die einem Wichtig waren, die man vermissen wird.





	Ende und Anfang

Langsam schlich ich durch mein Haus, die Zimmer wurden vom warmen Licht des Spätsommertags erhellt und feine Staubpartikel schwebten durch die Luft. Für einen Moment setzte ich mich an die oberste Stufe der Treppe, blickte hinab und sog dieses ganz spezielle Gefühl in mich auf, welches nur mein zu Hause in mir auslösen konnte. Einige Jahre lebten wir nun schon hier und vielleicht waren diese Jahre auch die glücklichsten meines Lebens. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber auf jeden Fall sind es die Jahre, an die ich mich am deutlichsten erinnern kann und ich würde keines von ihnen missen wollen. Mühsam erhob ich mich wieder und machte mich an den anstrengenden Abstieg. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, ich spürte förmlich die Zeit verrinnen und wusste, dass es heute so weit sein würde. Ich war alt geworden in den letzten Jahren, alt und müde und Dinge, die früher noch ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden machbar gewesen waren, verursachten nun Schmerzen oder waren schlichtweg nicht mehr möglich. Angestrengt atmend hielt ich am Treppenabsatz inne, versuchte wieder ausreichend Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, denn das Ziel meiner Reise lag noch einige Meter vor mir. Wieder setzte ich mich in Bewegung, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, drückte mich durch die offenstehende Balkontür und ging weiter, bis ich Gras und Erde unter meinen Pfoten spüren konnte. So tief es mir noch möglich war, atmete ich die warme Luft ein, genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die meinen Körper wärmten. Immer weiter und weiter ging ich, das Gras war angenehm kühl und kitzelte mich spielerisch anmutend, fast als würde es mich aufheitern wollen. Erst am Ende des Gartens drehte ich mich um. Meine Instinkte sagten mir, dass ich gehen sollte. Weit weg, um mich zu verkriechen, dort wo mich niemand finden würde. Aber als ich so zurückblickte, meine beiden Menschen betrachtete, die den herrlichen Sommertag gemeinsam auf der Terrasse genossen, brachte ich es einfach nicht über mich. Ich wusste doch, dass sie mich suchen würden. Ich konnte ihre Verzweiflung erahnen, wenn sie mich nach Tagen und Wochen noch immer nicht gefunden hätten. Wenn sich langsam die Gewissheit in ihre Herzen schleichen würde, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Und dennoch würden sie immer eine gewisse Hoffnung in sich tragen, die grausamer war als die unumstößliche Gewissheit. Nein, das konnte ich ihnen nicht antun, nicht ihnen und nicht ihm, meinem Herrchen, der mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben war.  
Träge trottete ich also zurück, bis ich vor dem hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann mit den hellen Haaren sitzen blieb und ihn von unten herauf ansah. Aber sein kleinerer Freund – sein langjähriger Partner – war es schließlich, der auf mich aufmerksam wurde. Seine dunklen Augen richteten sich auf mich und er lächelte mich an, was ich mit einem langsamen Blinzeln erwiderte. Er legte sein Buch auf seinen Schoß ab und stupste seinen Sitznachbarn an, murmelte etwas Leises, für mich in diesem Moment unverständliches. Aber mein Herrchen reagierte, beugte sich zu mir und ich schloss die Augen, als ich seine Berührung auf meinem schwarzen Fell spürte.  
Wie oft in den letzten Jahren hatte er mich und seinen Partner miteinander verglichen. Beide hatten wir schwarzes Haar, beide konnten wir gelegentlich kratzbürstig sein, aber vermutlich wusste mein Herrchen auch, dass wir ihn beide unglaublich lieb hatten.  
Die langen, schlanken Finger kraulten mir kurz über den Kopf, bevor ich den Boden unter den Pfoten verlor, als ich hochgehoben wurde. Selbst hätte ich nicht auf seinen Schoß springen können, dafür waren meine Kräfte einfach nicht mehr ausreichend, und so rieb ich meine Wange dankbar gegen seine große Hand, als er mich schließlich absetzte. Genau dort hatte ich hin gewollt, sein Schoß war schon immer der Ort, an dem ich mich am wohlsten gefühlt hatte.  
Und plötzlich stieg eine alte Erinnerung in mir auf …  
  
_Ein Bett, so hoch, dass ich es kaum schaffte hinaufzuspringen_ __  
_Eine dunkle weiche Zudecke, in die sich meine winzigen Krallen bohrten, als ich mich an ihr das letzte Stück emporzog._  
_Mein Herrchen, um einiges jünger als heute, der die Decke so weit hochgezogen hatte, dass außer der Nasenspitze und dem wilden hellen Haar nichts zu sehen war._  
_Meine kleinen schwarzen Pfoten, die über die Decke tapsten, bis sie sich ein Nest aus den Haaren formten, in das ich mich kuscheln konnte._  
  
Stimmt ja. Wie hatte ich vergessen können, dass ich es als kleiner Kater so sehr geliebt hatte, in den Haaren meines Herrchens zu liegen? Ich schnurrte zufrieden, glücklich darüber, dass ich mich noch einmal an dieses Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit hatte erinnern dürfen.  
Die zärtlichen Finger meines Menschen waren noch immer so angenehm wie damals und ich rollte mich ganz eng auf seinem Schoß zusammen, genoss seine Körperwärme und die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, die mein schwarzes Fell aufheizten und beinahe darüber hinwegtäuschen konnten, dass mir immer kälter wurde. Eine zweite Hand gesellte sich auf mein Fell, streichelte über eines meiner Ohren und ich blinzelte für einen Moment nach oben, sah in das gutmütige Gesicht des kleineren Mannes – meines zweiten Herrchens – und glaubte beinahe ein wissendes Glänzen in den dunklen Tiefen erkennen zu können.  
Plötzlich machte mich das Wissen, dass ich die beiden bald würde zurücklassen müssen unendlich traurig. Gerade mein großer Freund würde es schwer haben damit umzugehen. Aber er hatte ja ihn hier, ihn, der ihm in den letzten Jahren immer eine Stütze gewesen war. Ihn, den ich in mein Herz geschlossen hatte und dem ich genug vertraute, um zu wissen, dass er auf mein Herrchen aufpassen würde. Ich leckte über seine Fingerkuppe und er lächelte erneut, tätschelte mir den Kopf und vergrub seine Nase dann wieder in dem Buch, welches er auch vorhin schon gelesen hatte.  
Mein Schnurren wurde lauter und mein Herrchen lachte leise, kraulte mir hinter dem Ohr, genau an der Stelle, wo ich es am liebsten hatte. Ich würde ihn vermissen, wirklich und es schmerzte mich, dass sich unsere Zeit nun schon dem Ende zuneigen sollte. Als er mich unter dem Kinn zu kraulen begann, machte ich mich schwer, drückte seine Hand flach nach unten und legte meinen Kopf darauf ab. Ich wollte ihm nun nahe sein und wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte ich mich wie vor so vielen Jahren wieder in seine Haare gelegt. Aber so blieb mir zumindest die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl der unendlichen Geborgenheit, die Wärme seines Körpers und die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten seiner anderen Hand, während mich langsam meine Kräfte verließen.  
[I]Leb wohl, mein bester Freund, ich danke dir für alles. [/I]  
Mit diesen, meinen letzten Gedanken, löste ich meinen Blick von ihm und schloss die Augen. Einmal noch atmete ich ein …  
dann wurde alles still.  
  
*  
  
„Nein.“  
Er schreckte hoch, nahm den Blick von den geschriebenen Worten und schaute alarmiert zu seinem Freund hinüber. Hatte ihm dessen herzzerreißend trauriger Ausruf schon das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen, krampfte sich nun sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die stummen Tränen über das blass gewordene Gesicht rinnen sah. Immer wieder streichelte sein Partner über das Fell des schwarzen Katers auf seinem Schoß, doch das Tier war verstummt, regte sich nicht mehr.  
Nun war tatsächlich eingetreten, was sie schon seit Wochen befürchtet hatten. Ryu war alt geworden und der Tierarzt hatte ihnen nicht mehr viel Hoffnung machen können. Sie hatten versucht sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten, aber gerade sein Liebster hatte sich an jeden Tag geklammert, an dem es ihrem Haustier wieder besser zu gehen schien.  
Er seufzte unhörbar, wischte sich die einsame Träne hinfort, die sich aus seinem Auge geschlichen hatte und beugte sich vor, um seinen nun haltlos schluchzenden Mann in die Arme zu schließen. Er konnte nichts sagen, nichts was auch nur im Ansatz den Schmerz des Verlustes hätte ausdrücken, geschweige denn lindern können.  Und so war er einfach nur da, hielt seinen Liebsten fest und küsste seinen Schopf, während sein trauriger Blick auf dem kleinen Kater ruhte.  
[I]Leb wohl kleiner Liebling, wir werden dich unglaublich vermissen. [/I]  
  
*  
  
Sie hatten Ryu unter dem japanischen Ahorn im Garten begraben, weil er dort immer so gerne gelegen hatte, versteckt unter den rot leuchtenden Blättern, die bis auf den Boden herab reichten.  
Den ganzen Sommer über hatte sein Mann ihn dort besucht. Jeden Abend, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sich einige Minuten Zeit genommen und war vor dem Ahorn in die Hocke gegangen, während sich seine Lippen in leiser Zwiesprache bewegt hatten.  
Er hatte nie gefragt, was er ihrem Ryu erzählte. Das war etwas zwischen den beiden und jedes Mal, wenn er ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, hatte sein Herz geschmerzt, obwohl sein Gesicht ein feines Lächeln zierte.  
So auch heute.  
Der Sommer war schon lang vergangen und der nahende Winter hatte das rote Blätterkleid des Ahorns verschwinden lassen. Nun war es schon dunkel, als sein Freund nach Hause kam und hätte es heute nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr geschneit, hätte er ihn vermutlich gar nicht so deutlich erkennen können. Aber so hob sich seine große Silhouette vom weiß gezuckerten Rasen ab und er runzelte die Stirn, als er auch nach Minuten noch immer vor Ryus Grab hockte und keinerlei Anstalten machte endlich ins Warme zu kommen.  
Er trat vom Fenster zurück, ging in die Garderobe und zog sich Schuhe und eine Jacke über, bevor er ebenfalls in den Garten ging.  
„Willst du denn nicht rein kommen?“, erkundigte er sich leise und legte seinem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als er jedoch in dessen Gesicht blicken konnte, erschrak er, denn schon lange hatte er ihn nun nicht mehr weinen gesehen. „Hey, was ist denn?“ Nun ehrlich besorgt ging auch er in die Hocke und streichelte über die feuchten Wangen.  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll“, murmelte sein Freund nun mit brüchiger Stimme und schaute ihn so verzweifelt an, dass ihm gleich ganz anders wurde.  
„Wieso? Ich versteh nicht was los ist.“  
Langsam öffnete sein Mann die dicke Winterjacke, die er heute vorausschauend angezogen hatte und ließ den Blick auf ein kleines, zerzaustes und ziemlich jämmerlich aussehendes Kätzchen frei.  
„Oh.“ War alles was er für den Moment herausbekam, bevor sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. „Ich würde sagen, ihr beide kommt erst einmal rein und dann schauen wir uns das Kleine mal genauer an.“  
„Ich hab es eben gefunden. Zwei Straßen von hier, neben den Mülltonnen in einem Schuhkarton.“ Ohne dass er nach einer Erklärung verlangt hätte, fing sein Mann zu erzählen an, was mehr als alles andere bewies, wie aufgewühlt er war. Er hörte ihm nur ruhig zu, während er ihn ins Haus bugsierte und dann erst einmal ein dickes, flauschiges Handtuch holte, das er auf dem Küchentisch ausbreitete.  
Das Kleine sah wirklich schlimm aus. Abgemagert und das Fell war so verdreckt und verfilzt, dass man gar nicht erkennen konnte, wie es eigentlich aussehen sollte.  
Sein Freund setzte sich an den Tisch, den Blick unverwandt auf das winzige Tier gerichtet, während er sich daran machte es erst einmal vom gröbsten Schmutz zu befreien und nach Verletzungen abzutasten. Aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass es wirklich schrecklich unterernährt war, machte es doch einen recht munteren Eindruck. Leise maunzend entwand es sich seinem Griff und tapste über das Handtuch zu seinem Freund hinüber. Direkt vor ihm blieb es sitzen, schaute ihn groß an und Maunzte dann so lange und empört, dass dem Großen doch tatsächlich ein Lachen entkam, obwohl ihm erneut Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Fast schon zögerlich hob er seine Hand, schob sie unter den winzigen Katzenkörper und hob die Mieze wieder gegen seine Brust, wo sie sich schnurrend sogleich näher kuschelte.  
Er selbst hatte sich abwenden müssen und wischte sich nun verstohlen über die Augen.  
„Ich schau mal, ob ich etwas zu futtern für das Kleine finde.“  
  
*  
  
Viele Stunden später lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett und lauschten dem leisen Schnurren.  
„Weißt du, dass Ryu, als er noch ein Baby war, auch immer in meinen Haaren geschlafen hat?“ Die leise Stimme seines Freundes unterbrach die Ruhe im Raum und er drehte sich auf die Seite. Für einen Moment blickte er ihn nur an, dann nickte er.  
„Ja, das hast du mir mal erzählt.“  
„Glaubst du, es ist richtig, das Kleine zu behalten? Ich fühle mich, als würde ich ihm damit Unrecht tun. Als würde ich ihn ersetzen wollen.“  
„Hey“, murmelte er und streichelte seinem Liebsten über die Wange. „Ryu wäre glücklich, dich nicht mehr so traurig zu sehen. Ich traue dem Rabauken sogar zu, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass du das Kleine heute findest, weil er weiß, dass du dich gut um es kümmern wirst.“  
„Das … ist irgendwie eine schöne Vorstellung.“  
„Ja, das ist sie wirklich.“ Seine Hand wanderte höher, bis seine Finger das noch immer etwas struppige Fell erreichten, sanft darüber kraulten und das Schnurren wieder lauter werden ließen.  
  
*  
  
Beschwingt wanderte ich durch mein Haus, die Zimmer wurden vom warmen Licht eines sonnigen Wintermorgens erhellt und feine Staubpartikel schwebten durch die Luft. Ich konnte nicht anders und sprang in die Höhe, versuchte eines der größeren Staubteilchen zu fassen zu bekommen. Aber noch war ich zu klein und ungeschickt, um das bewerkstelligen zu können. Für einen Moment setzte ich mich an die oberste Stufe der Treppe, blickte hinab und sog dieses ganz spezielle Gefühl in mich auf, welches nur mein zu Hause in mir auslösen konnte. Einige Tage lebte ich nun wieder hier und vielleicht waren diese Tage die glücklichsten meines noch so jungen Lebens. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber auf jeden Fall sind es die Tage, an die ich mich am liebsten erinnere und ich würde keinen von ihnen missen wollen. Mit einem vorfreudigen Satz erhob ich mich wieder und polterte die Treppe nach unten, auch wenn meine kleinen Pfötchen kaum einen Laut auf den Holzstufen machten. Nichts schmerzte, ich wusste, dass noch viel Zeit vor mir liegen würde und das machte mich unglaublich glücklich. Ich war noch so jung, stand am Anfang meines Lebens und konnte es kaum erwarten, es mit meinen Menschen teilen zu dürfen. Etwas aus der Puste, meines Sprints wegen, hielt ich am Treppenabsatz inne, versuchte wieder ausreichend Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, denn das Ziel meiner Reise lag noch einige Meter vor mir. Wieder setzte ich mich in Bewegung, stolperte über meine eigenen Pfoten, als ich etwas zu übermütig um die Ecke schlitterte und überschlug mich. Aber sogleich rappelte ich mich wieder auf und hüpfte dann mit einem Satz auf das Sofa, auf dem es sich meine Menschen bequem gemacht hatten. Ganz so zielsicher war ich noch nicht und so wäre ich vermutlich wieder herunter gepurzelt, hätte mich der Große nicht aufgefangen und auf seinen Schoß gehockt.  
Genau da hatte ich hin gewollt.  
Er kannte mich halt doch noch immer am besten.  
Auch wenn ich in diesem Leben ein Mädchen war und sie mir den Namen Rei gegeben hatten.  
Ryu gefiel mir zwar noch immer besser, aber Hauptsache ich war wieder bei meinen Menschen und vielleicht würde mit der Zeit auch der Schimmer der Trauer aus den Augen meines Herrchens verschwinden.  
  
Ich hoffte es sehr, denn nur deshalb war ich doch zurückgekommen.  
  
  
_**~The End~**_


End file.
